<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qduba Two by brejamison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336851">Qduba Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brejamison/pseuds/brejamison'>brejamison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Must Die [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frostbite, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Torture, Waterboarding, Whump, and he gets it!!, thanks Kory!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brejamison/pseuds/brejamison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick sacrifices himself to save Kory. He is waterboarded and she is livid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r &amp; Garfield Logan &amp; Raven &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson &amp; Raven, Dick Grayson &amp; Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Must Die [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qduba Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Tumblr">Anonymous on Tumblr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kory, go!" </p><p>She didn't even bother looking at him, typing and throwing switches frantically. They were running out of time. "I'm not leaving you!" </p><p>He looked at her, grabbing her arms in his gloved hands. "Kory, go. I - I'm not arguing with you about this."</p><p>"Well, that's too bad!" she replied, frowning at him irritatedly. "Because you're going to get one hell of an argument if you think I am just going to leave you to <em>those</em> people." She threw an arm toward one of the many locked doors, white camo-clad soldiers pounding against it. </p><p>The countdown continued. They had four seconds left until the generators exploded, killing power and letting in very angry people and their very big guns. He spared a few precious seconds to stare at her, drinking in her green eyes, and making peace with what he was about to do. Releasing the lever, he rounded the terminal, charging her. </p><p>She gasped as his arm looped around her waist, spinning her into a deep kiss. He marched them backward, hand finding a door switch and slapping it. "I'm sorry," he said and pushed her back. She stumbled through the open door and he released the switch. The thick steel slammed shut between them just as the generators exploded. The security measures failed, opening the remaining doors. </p><p>Kory screamed, pounding her fists against the door. "No!" she shrieked, hitting it twice. When it didn't dent, she stepped back. Fire boiled under her skin and she lashed out, aiming it at the steel with a shout. It remained stubbornly intact, not even slightly singed. She heard gunfire on the other side and looked around, desperate for another way into the room. How dare that bastard think he could just kiss and leave like that. </p><p>The radio buzzed at her hip, Gar's voice coming through. <em>"Kory? Kory, you there?"</em> </p><p>She pulled in a few steadying gasps, snatching the device from her belt. "What?" she snapped, trying hard not to crush it. </p><p><em>"Uh, not to sound needy or anything but-"</em> He paused and she pulled the walkie away, a loud explosion nearly busting her eardrums. The hallway around her shook in the aftershocks, dust raining down from the thick concrete. </p><p>She slammed the button. "Gar? ...Gar, come in!" </p><p>
  <em>"Help!"</em>
</p><p>Dropping the device, she glared at the door. She had to leave, but she was coming back. Dick would want her to save the kids. "Okay, I'm coming." </p><p>
  <em>"Hurry!" </em>
</p><p>Robin's voice cut in. <em>"What about Nightwing?"</em> </p><p>She bit her lip, pulling back the anger. "I'm on the way. Take cover." </p><p>
  <em>"Kory-"</em>
</p><p>"I said take cover! I'm close." </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>Dick went down. It took a while, but when he did, he did hard.</p><p>As he locked Kory out of the room - and would he ever have Hell to pay for that later - the other doors opened and he was surrounded by soldiers, their guns aimed at his chest. They shouted for him to surrender and he started swinging. A few cracked knees and splintered tibias later, and he kicked off the computer terminal, flipping over their heads. Someone got wise enough to pop off a few shots. Dick landed and spun, leg high. It connected with someone's jaw and they stumbled long enough for him to pull a heavy file cabinet across the doorway. It wouldn't stop the soldiers from following him down the hall, but it would certainly slow them down. </p><p>He pivoted and sprinted away, ducking bullets and skidding around a corner. Every turn he took, soldiers were waiting for him. He was forced into detour after detour, starting to lose track of where he was and which way he was going. Eventually, he slammed himself into a nook in the wall, biting his tongue to hold his breath as a troop of white camo raced past. </p><p>Wincing, Dick checked his side, finding a lot of scuff marks and one bullet hole in his suit. He pounded his head against the wall in frustration. This just got a whole lot worse. Stealing a small moment to catch his breath, he took off the opposite direction of the soldiers, determined to backtrack. He didn't want or need to go back to the computer room, but wanted to at least find familiar ground. </p><p>Slowly, he slinked along the walls, checking every hallway before slipping into it. Someone spotted him and he rolled his eyes. Back to running, then. </p><p>He leaped down a winding staircase, tucking and rolling the last few steps. The soldiers lost some distance on him and he climbed to his feet, hoping to lengthen the gap even more. Against his better judgment, he found himself trapped in a long room. Soldiers charged him from behind, with more coming through the door to his right. His only escape was the tall windows at the furthest edge from the room. </p><p>He hated windows. </p><p>The cold glass shattered as he exploded through. Too suddenly, he realized there was no ground to land on and he was freefalling down the mountain. </p><p>He <em>really</em> hated windows. </p><p>His gloved hand snatched a small ledge and he yelled, slamming against the rocky wall. Its frozen surface soaked through the chest of his suit, icy wind whipping through his hair. He looked down. No way was he careening down that sheer drop. He looked up. Soldiers peered through the broken window, guns aimed at him. </p><p>This is exactly why he hated windows. </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>
  <strong>SAFEHOUSE</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>QDUBA TWO</strong>
</p><p>The mission had been a disaster. Not only had the Titans lost the intel they were after, they had been ambushed, overwhelmed in every conceivable way, and forced to leave Nightwing behind just to retreat and lick their wounds. He would be livid when they got him back and Kory felt true pity for the person who reported that there would be minimal soldiers with small artillery. </p><p>The woman was pacing, wringing her hands nervously. She wanted to collapse and rest, recharge, and regroup. She needed a breather, a moment to screw her head back on and regain her drained power. But downtime was a luxury that had been beaten out of her in her warrior training back home, and something she didn't deserve because her children were in shambles, the mission was an unmitigated disaster, and Nightwing was still captured, alone and abandoned.</p><p>The Titans filtered into the control room, given only long enough to shower and tend to any major wounds before needing to be back for another briefing. They had no time to be scared. They had to get Dick back and get him now. Jason was still pressing on his mask as he entered, followed closely by Rose as she braided her hair. Rachel headed straight for the food, Gar handing her a hearty sandwich. He had taken a beating - tigers didn't exactly wear armor - but shapeshifting didn't take a physical toll like throwing people across the room or sword fighting did. Bruises they could bounce back from. Drained powers and physical exhaustion not so much. </p><p>"Okay, gather up," Kory began, arms crossed. Gar handed out lunch, the Titans accepting the food thankfully. "I'll be the first to admit, things got a little out of hand back there. I... I don't know how it happened. Bad intel, I guess. But we went in expecting one thing and what we found was something entirely different." She straightened, taking her time to look each of them in the eyes. "First thing's first, you handled yourselves out there well. You didn't freak out; you handled the unexpected situations and adapted to overcome them. Well done." </p><p>Flattery wasn't her strong suit. The whole praising them and pointing out what they did right and wrong was Dick's thing. She was more of a puncher than a hugger, but they appreciated it nonetheless. </p><p>"What about Dick?" Robin asked. Some of them were just bad at expressing their appreciation. </p><p>The woman turned to the large monitor behind her. "Dick was last seen in this room. We can only assume he was ambushed by the soldiers outside these hallways once the generators blew." She paused, the scene replaying unbidden in her mind. </p><p>Rose nodded to the map. "Do we have any idea where they take POWs?"</p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>Dick was shoved to his knees. His mask had been peeled off, the black makeup across his eyes smeared horribly. The stuff worked to conceal his identity with or without the mask and even though he had never made a habit of whining about how long it took to wash off, he was sure he would never gripe about it again. His pockets had been emptied, gloves removed. Frost clung to him from his brief stint outside, snow melting in his tussled brown hair. He tried to ignore how much his side hurt - pack the pain away and hide it somewhere - but he couldn't look past how it drained his energy and fuzzed his mind. And it would only get worse the longer it went untreated. </p><p>General Mayatin entered from the side door, followed by her entourage of advisors. She marched to the soldiers standing over him, casting him a curious glance. They handed over his confiscated gear. He kept his eyes turned away as she looked over the items with interest. He wasn't cowering, but he wasn't itching for a fight either. Elise Mayatin was the kind of person no one wanted to be remembered by; the more forgettable he could be, the better his chances were. </p><p>Not that blowing up her generators and hacking into her computer system had been a good first impression. </p><p>"You are a hero," she stated. "Part of the Justice League?" </p><p>No response. </p><p>"And you come here, trying to steal information." She handed the gear back, marching to stand before him. "What were you after?" </p><p>At his continued silence, she rolled her eyes and walked away, nodding once to the Captain of the Prison.</p><p>He saluted. "Ai, General." </p><p>The soldiers moved at his command and Dick was pulled to his feet. They shoved him back through the door, escorting him to the prison. Dick shrugged against them, unwilling to go without a fight. Getting his blood pumping a little helped wake him up, even if he had to sacrifice a few drops through the hole in his side. If he was awake, he could fight. And if he could fight, he could compartmentalize the impending torture. </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>They shoved him into a cold stone cell, the frost in the air clinging to his suit. A wooden chair with a stiff headrest sat unassumingly in the middle of the tiny space and he was forced into it. And goddamn was it cold. The permafrost might do him some good, though. Numb limbs weren't painful limbs, and frozen wood was weak wood. He struggled as they secured his wrists, making quick work of the straps around his ankles as well. At least they hadn't take his boots. </p><p>After a moment, the Captain walked in, a bucket and blanket in hand. </p><p>Dick's breath hitched and he thrashed against the restraints. Waterboard. They were going to waterboard him in the middle of the fucking Himalayas. </p><p>The chair was tipped back, held in place by two soldiers. Dick panicked as his boots left the ground, balanced solely on two chair legs and the grip of a pair of men. The Captain held the blanket out, approaching Dick's face. </p><p>Nightwing breathed in and out rapidly, expelling all useless gas from his lungs as he prepared to hold his breath. Not that it would do much good, but an extra ninety-eight seconds could be the difference between life and death. He owed Garth a massive solid for teaching him those breath-holding techniques all those years ago. </p><p>Bucket of icy water raised and ready, Dick sucked in a large lungful of oxygen just as the blanket was pressed to his face, thick enough to almost suffocate. The water was dumped all over him and he writhed, hands jerking against the restraints. He held on, lungs burning and heart clenched, until someone got impatient and punched him in the stomach. </p><p>It was a small gasp of surprise, but it was enough to temp the vultures. Their bloodlust heightened, they beat his stomach and chest twice more. It hurt, it stung and stole his captured breath, but he had been through worse and kept an iron-clad fist around his lungs. Then a meaty fist landed on his bullet hole. </p><p>That got him wheezing and they yanked him into place, bitterly cold water pouring into his nose and throat. He gaped under the blanket, jerking and convulsing as he tried to redirect it into his stomach. He was only moderately successful, though, a good deal of the stuff sloshing into his lungs. </p><p>They released him and he choked and coughed, turning to the side to expel as much water as possible. The Captain handed off the bucket to be refilled, watching Dick with disinterest.</p><p>Nightwing shuttered. He shook his head back and forth to shake water from his hair and ears, blinking it from his eyes. This sucked. That <em>sucked</em>. He was not having a good time, not at all. "...<em>God</em>!" he rasped, strangled voice bouncing against the icy walls. It sucked and it was cold and he suddenly had a brand new appreciation for Freeze's cold-based arsenal. The doctor only ever meant to harm, never kill. Next time Dick saw him, he would give him a big kiss right on the lips.</p><p>Just as he was starting to recover - still a huge leap away from anywhere even near being okay - a long leather strap materialized in the Captain's hand. Suddenly, hands were on Dick's face, forcing him to look at the ceiling. </p><p>"The fuck are you doing!" he snarled. "Get your fucking hands off me!"</p><p>They pulled his jaw open, placing the leather strap between his teeth. It was looped around his head, tied to a tight knot on the other side of the headrest. He hissed around the leather, teeth clenching tightly. They were forcing his mouth open, keeping him from moving, and ensuring the next round(s) of torture was as effective as possible. </p><p>The bucket was refilled and passed back to the Captain. He handed off the blanket and Dick cursed wildly at them, words slurred as the strap pulled tightly at his cheeks. He'd have one hell of a Joker smile by the time they were through - no laughing gas necessary. </p><p>The blanket was replaced and strong hands grabbed him, keeping his face to the sky despite the strap. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting through the gaping hole of his mouth. </p><p>It was going to be a long day. </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>The Titans studied the building's blueprints and headed out, dressed for winter and geared for a fight. They would infiltrate the tower from multiple angles, targeting the cells near the basement. That's where Dick was - it had to be. Gar and Rachel hung back, keeping their exit secure and open for a hasty retreat. Kory and Rachel took the direct approach, as Robin did his thing and snuck around the back. They kept the radio frequency open. Whoever found Dick first would send word and everyone would pull back to the exit. </p><p>It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was brutal and as effective as possible given the time constraints and limited knowledge of their enemy. They had to assume all of their intel was a half-truth at best and be prepared for the fight of their lives. And if it was for Dick, they would do whatever it took. </p><p>Robin had no problem killing these bastards, snapping their necks and slicing their throats. Whatever got them the fuck out of his way and let him save his strength for the battle to come. He moved silently through the halls, using his League phone to track his progress. He was making good time, downing everyone he came across. His conscience wanted to lecture him every time he took down a civilian, but he truly didn't give a damn. He could manage with a bruised moral code. But he couldn't survive in a world without Dick Grayson. </p><p>Kory and Rose fared about the same, slowed down by small battles but making up time by haphazardly plowing forward. They pounded through the halls, air catching their breaths as they descended deeper into the bowels of the mountain. It got noticeably colder and they pushed on, knowing they were headed the right direction. </p><p>At the bottom of a narrow staircase, they were stopped by a wrought iron gate. Cells lined the long hall beyond and Kory stepped back, flames shooting from her palm and melting the lock. She kicked the gate open, Rose sheathing her second sword and switching to a defensive hold as she followed the woman down the hall. </p><p>"Dick!" Kory yelled, glancing through the cell doors as she moved forward. Rose shushed her suddenly. The teen rushed to a round wooden door, light as a feather on the balls of her feet, and leaned against it. She heard yelling and struggling, muffled by the thick wood, but recognizable all the same. </p><p>She pulled back, nudging her head to it. "In here." </p><p>Kory wasted no time second-guessing the trained assassin, summoning another wave of fire beneath her skin.</p><p>Rose stopped her. "No. No fire. Pull it down." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"We don't know who's on the other side." Or where they were in the small space. The last thing they wanted to do was accidentally slam Dick in the face with a ton of wood.</p><p>Kory understood, releasing the heat. She sank her fingertips into the door, reading her stance. "On three." </p><p>The teen nodded, preparing. </p><p>"One. Two. Three...!" Kory yelled, pulling against the ancient locks and thick wood. The door broke free and Rose pulled her gun, shooting anyone in the room who wasn't Dick. </p><p>The heavy wood fell away and the women stepped in, Kory going straight for Nightwing. She yanked the blanket off his face, hands pausing just for a second as her eyes took in the leather strap around his jaw. She recovered in a blink, reaching around his head to untie it. "The hell did they do you?" she wondered, the man moaning and coughing in response.</p><p>Rose sliced through the other restraints and Dick lurched forward, bent in half as he coughed and hacked hoarsely. Spit dripped from his nose and mouth, tears mixing with the water dripping from his soaked hair. "Waterboard," she commented solemnly, unsure if Kory was familiar with human torture techniques. The woman glanced around from where she was kneeling at Dick's shoulder, taking in the bucket and blanket. </p><p>"Jesus." </p><p>Rose couldn't argue, making a face as she grabbed the radio from her belt. "Package secure." </p><p><em>"You have him?"</em> Rachel asked. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Robin cut in. <em>"Get the hell out of there." </em></p><p>"...Negative." </p><p>
  <em>"Negative?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?" </em>
</p><p>The trained assassin swallowed, her one eye glancing at Dick. He was shaking like a flag in a storm, thoroughly ruffled. Even if he could stand, it would take a moment for him to even fully realize they were there. She turned back to the radio. "Package is immobile." </p><p><em>"I'm on the way,"</em> Robin replied and she took a moment to sigh in relief. Help would be good.</p><p>Rose pocketed the radio, turning back. Kory was stroking Dick's back, talking to him as he vomited harshly, water and bile splashing to the cobblestone floor. "Robin's coming?" she asked. </p><p>"Should be here soon." </p><p>Just then, he slipped through the iron gate down the hall, yelling for them. </p><p>"In here!" Kory replied and he appeared in the doorway not a moment later. </p><p>It took exactly three-tenths of a second for him to kneel at Dick's side, cursing wildly. "Dick? Dick! Hey, come on, dude, snap to it." </p><p>"Waterboard," Rose informed helpfully. </p><p>"Shit!" The way Nightwing was breathing caught Jason's attention because that hitch wasn't normal, even for a man who had almost drowned to death on dry land. His eyes surveyed the body, quickly spotting the bullet hole. "Get him sitting up." </p><p>Kory grabbed Dick's shoulders and guided him up even as she was asking what and why. </p><p>Jason crouched to look under the man's arms. "He's got a hole. We need to move." </p><p>"What?" Rose questioned. </p><p>Jason looped Dick's arm around his shoulders, he and Kory pulling the man to his feet. "Bullet hole, probably. Right side." </p><p>The trained assassin made a face, withdrawing her second sword. "Alright, then." This was going to be a rush and a fast one. </p><p>Kory took Dick's weight, nodding to Jason. "Go. I got him." </p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>"Yes. Go help clear a path." </p><p>He ducked under the limb without a second argument, rushing to join Rose outside the door. Kory pulled in a breath. </p><p>"Let's do this." </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p><p>
  <strong>SAFEHOUSE</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>QDUBA TWO</strong>
</p><p>The Titans burst into the safehouse, Dick stumbling at Kory's side. The kids rushed in behind them, splitting off to get the medical area ready. Gar grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed his hands for surgery, Jason clearing off the dining table as Rose reappeared with the first aid kit. Dick tripped to the table, Kory holding him upright as they waited. </p><p>"Rachel!" Kory called impatiently. The area wasn't ready yet. </p><p>"Here!" the girl responded, rushing in with a clean bedsheet. Rose grabbed one end, the two of them spreading it across the table. </p><p>"Alright, up you go," Kory said and Dick heaved himself up, Kory guiding him to the center. He collapsed on his back, coughing weakly as Jason snapped rubber gloves on Gar's washed hands. </p><p>"Right side," Robin informed and Gar nodded, swallowing thickly. He wasn't a doctor by any means, but it had been decided unanimously that his time with Dr. Caulder made him the best equipped person to administer first aid whenever Dick was unable. </p><p>"Right side, bullet hole," he repeated shakily.</p><p>"<em>Possible</em> bullet hole," Rose corrected. </p><p>"Possible bullet hole. Right side," the boy squeaked. Rachel leaned forward, demanding his eyes. </p><p>"Breathe, Gar," she said, reminding the kid that he was fine and could do this. </p><p>He nodded appreciatively, but her words didn't stop his hands from shaking. </p><p>Kory made a face. "I could always cauterize the wound." </p><p>That snapped the beast boy to attention. "No! No, <em>god</em> no. It's fine. I can do this." </p><p>"Then do it," the woman urged kindly. </p><p>Luckily, it looked like the bullet had mainly torn through muscle and fatty tissue, missing Dick's organs. Finding it didn't take long at all, cleaning and bandaging the wound even less so. In no time at all, Dick was soaking in a warm bath, waterproof bandages keeping his wound closed as the water worked to raise his dangerously low core temperature. </p><p>Kory had stationed herself outside the bathroom door, giving him privacy but also the only other Titan who had seen him naked before. If he needed help, she would be there. She heard him shiver and shake, the water sloshing, and tilted her head against the door, taking her frustration out on her round lips. Damn him for leaving her. Damn him for kissing her and then leaving her. Damn him for a lot of things. She contemplated the last day, having walked a mile in his shoes. She wasn't one to downplay the accomplishments of others, and had always known that Dick carried the world on his shoulders. Today, though, was a reminder of just how heavy the burden was. She could be a Titan. She could even be a hero. </p><p>But she couldn't lead them alone. He had told her once that she was good with them. But being good with someone and being able to shoulder the responsibility of possibly getting them killed were two drastically different things. Maybe one day, but not any time soon. And not without Dick at her side to catch her. </p><p>He didn't call for help and she didn't expect him to. In fact, in traditional Dick Grayson fashion, she didn't get concerned until he went perfectly silent. "Dick?" She knocked twice just to be polite before swinging the door open and poking her head in. </p><p>His eyes were slipping shut and he had gone limp, sinking under the bathwater. </p><p>"Dick!" She rushed forward but was too slow, tripping on a pile of towels. His nose slipped under the water. </p><p>He surged to life suddenly, sputtering and thrashing wildly.</p><p>She reached for him, trying to grab his flailing arms. "Dick! Dick, stop!" Finally getting a hold of his wrists, she pulled him to a sitting position. Water splashed from the tub, soaking her legs, but his chest was high above it, convulsing as he hyperventilated. "Dick! Open your eyes!" </p><p>He shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest and turning away. He had stopped fighting and gone relatively still, so she gave him some leeway, wondering why he was trying to hide from her. </p><p>Then he sobbed quietly and she understood, her heart shattering all over the wet tile. </p><p>"Dick... Dick, look at me." </p><p>He kept his eyes squeezed shut, arms snaking around his head to shield his face and hide his shameful tears.</p><p>The woman sighed sadly, chin twitching as she battled back tears. "If you won't look at me... At least let me hold you?" </p><p>His breath caught in his throat as he considered it. After a lot of consideration and psyching himself back to reality, he nodded. </p><p>"Okay," she breathed softly. She pulled herself to her knees, arms hovering around his shoulders. He leaned into her, burrowing his nose into the corner of her soft neck. She was so tender and kind, warm to the touch.</p><p>She sighed, eyes drifting to the ceiling as his tears wet her shirt. He was the king of crying silently, but the way his chest heaved and shoulders shook told him all she needed to know. </p><p>"Let's get you out there," she suggested after a second and he swallowed thickly, moving away. She guided him up by his elbows and he braced against her as his legs shook. Carefully, he stepped out of the tub, letting her lower him to the floor. She offered a towel for his modesty and he took it, covering. They sat on the wet tile for a long moment, bodies intertwined and souls communicating without the need of words. </p><p>She grinned. "And, for the record, the next time you kiss me you better be prepared to back it up."</p><p>He laughed wetly against her, fighting his natural instinct to back off, to toughen up, to not let anyone see his shame. "I'm sorry." And he was. He had pulled a classic Hollywood maneuver, stealing a kiss as a distraction to get what he wanted. The respecter of women and sensitive soul as he was, he had never pulled anything like that before and hated himself for doing it now. </p><p>"You will be," she smirked, stroking his wet brown hair. "I'll teach you to kiss and run, Dick Grayson." </p><p>A soft grin pulled at his sore lips and his eyes drooped. He was due for a long nap. And though the tile under his naked body wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on, he couldn't think of a better place to be than right here in her arms. "I might pass out," he warned drowsily. </p><p>Her soft laughed rocked her chest and it lulled him right to sleep. "Go ahead. I'll be right here when you wake up."</p><p>"Love you." </p><p>"Love you too. Even if you are a bastard." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>